Demons and Hunters
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: AU! Tsuna was a useless hunter-in-training, he preferred for it to stay that way for the rest of his life. Then, he caught the attention of a demon and what made it worse was the demon was no ordinary demon, he was a high rank one that marked him. Now, Tsuna not only broke hunters code but he started to fall in love with him as well. R27 (Rating will change later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KHR! If I did, then I really wouldn't be doing this lol I would have probably made a R27 KHR instead. Lol :D**

Please enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A devious smirk was placed on that man's lips, if it wasn't for that low seductive voice that man had, the brunet boy below him would have shot him right then and there. The boy's lips trembled as his caramel eyes became rather hazy, those piercing fluorescent golden eyes began to place him into a trance. The brunet couldn't resist as those beautiful eyes stared him down, the strong smell of cologne and expresso was coming together rather amazingly. It took all of the boy not to drop onto the floor weak legged.

"So you're a hunter." The raven man smirked as the boy could only gulp dangerously, only high rank demons could do something like this to a human body without even breaking a sweat.

"W...what if I am..." The brunet spoke after a long silence, it was getting more difficult for him to breathe. The wonderful smell was driving him to the point of death and lustful thoughts.

"You aren't a powerful one it seems like." The male teased, he knew fully well that the boy in front of him was a hunter in training. Of course, that didn't stop the boy from catching his attention. When a demon's attention gets caught, there is no escaping from it.

The brunet couldn't say a word as he legs shook, his eyes became rather lifeless as he could feel small tears drip down his cheek. Without a single moment the pressure of the intoxicating smell lifted, the boy fell to his knees as he furiously coughed repetively. He felt like he was being chocked for a while, luckily the pressure was put to an end.

The raven haired male frowned a bit, it seemed like the boy couldn't last as long as he hoped. It was strange to him though, this boy lasted more than anyone he encountered though. This gave the male a rather amusing twinkle in his eyes, he licked his lips at the trembling boy below him, cowering once more.

"W...what do you want..?" The boy stuttered helplessly as his eyes flared in fear. 'Yes, this boy will do quite nicely.' Was all the demon thought as he grabbed the boy's arm and lifted him up rather gently, he didn't want his superior strength ripping the boy's arm off.

"I want you." The demon replied with a husky tone of voice, the brunet didn't know why but he felt fear run all over his boy, like millions of ants running around him. That smirk danced onto the male's lips, the boy's reactions was unfortunately seducing him.

"W..why do you want me...?" He cried out rather fearfully, how did he even get stuck in this predicament? All he was doing was walking home after his training with an experienced hunter. How did he manage to run into a demon with such high rank in the middle of his walk? Luck was not at his side at all.

"Shh, I won't hurt you." The male spoke with that smirk still on his lips. The brunet felt like running away but he couldn't help but find truth in those words. This sparked a rather curiosity in the boy's mind, why was a demon who is known for cruel deeds telling him this?

The demon caught the boy pondering at his words, he swiftly took the chance to pin him against the concrete wall. His long slender fingers tilted the brunet's chin upwards for the boy to face him, those caramel eyes was so breathtaking. Why did a rather clumsy child spark such a strong interest inside of him. Their lips were inches apart as all the male could do was stare down at the boy in wonder. The demon's nose picked up a strawberry vanilla natural scent from the brunet as he couldn't help but stare at those luscious pink rosy lips.

Finally, he crashed his lips into the boy's, devouring the brunet completely as he forcefully inserted his tongue into the boy's wet cavern and exploring everything he could. The brunet felt the air get sucked right out of him, his legs grew weak once more but the strong hold from the male kept him up. For merely seconds to the brunet felt like hours, a demon was kissing him for God's sake and he didn't feel a single wrong in doing so.

Soon their kiss was sadly put to an end as the raven drew away with his rather famous smirk. The boy unknowingly made a small whimper from the departured lips pulling away, he clearly missed the warm and the need of them. The boy snapped his eyes open he never knew closed, his shallow breathes were loud and clearly noticed. His slightly swollen bruised up lips, those teary eyes and the completely flushed cheeks made the demon want to ravish him more and mark his entire body his.

"Why...?" Came out of the boy's mouth rather dumbfoldedly, he didn't understand why the demon kissed him, and his first kiss too.

The demon didn't speak as he pulled the brunet into a gentler kiss, he wasn't entirely sure why but this boy drove his senses crazy. All he could feel was the boy give into him once more, this brunet was his for the taking.

...

* * *

The brunet boy jolted out of bed quickly, he had a strange dream in fact that a high rank demon took interest in him and ravished him all night long. He took this chance to turn his gaze around the room, yes in fact, it was indeed not his room. The room was rather huge and the bed looked extravagant with such soft warm sheets. There was clothes lying around the floor which were indeed his, the boy let out a rather audible swallow and glanced down at his naked body. It was not a dream.

He let out an earpiercing scream as he tumbled to the floor painfully and fell flat on his face. "Ow..." he muttered. He was hopelessly wrapped from the covers, he had a hard time untangling himself only to fully fall on the cold marble floor with his side. Not only his nose hurt but now his side did too. Of course, the cold floor didn't make it any better with his naked body, cursing his clumsy luck he had he got up quickly and fetched his scattered clothes on the floor.

Once he changed, he turned his gaze over to see a note and a key on the lovely white night stand. The note read: "If you want to come back, I'll be here". The boy let out a small blush, he remembered clearly what the man's features were, they were completely burned into his body and mind. Those beautiful narrow eyes, such husky voice, the sharp and inhumanly facial features with a perfect jawline. The rather slightly tan skin tone with such a built muscular body that could make any girl swoon over him, and that devious smirk that could make anyone blush. Yes, the boy couldn't forget anything about the male with such spiky hair and curly sideburns he held.

Of course, it caused panic in the brunet, a hunter's top code was to never sexually interact with a demon. The reason why was because of the markings of ownership appearing on the humans body if the demon was emotionally and physically attached. The brunet ran to the human sized mirror to gaze around and search his entire body for that mark on him.

Luckily for him there was no mark, he let a relieved sigh out. If he went to the association with the mark all the strong hunters can sense the presence of it. The boy slipped his clothes on as he quickly grabbed the key just so he could lock the front door. With that he pocketed the key, hoping he can come to personally give it back and maybe, see him one more time.

He began to shake his head furiously as his cheeks flushed in a nice color as he began to make his way home as memories filled with last night events in his mind, unknowingly for him being watched by a strong presence.

..

* * *

The boy let out a grumble as he made it to the hunters association, there was meeting today and being him, he was late once again. Well, it didnt matter though, the only reason why he decided to be a hunter was because of his family. His family was a group of well known hunters, they in fact were the top group that could hunt so well. His half brother Ieyatsu worked with his father Iemitsu to protect the people and towns from demons who seek to kill and create panic. Sometimes demon's love to drive humans mad by giving them markings that could make the human go through insanity. Hunters are trained people who can somewhat resist demons, their specially trained mind and body was made for fighting them off.

Of course, like any other way of killing, you need to aquire holy or possessive artifacts that could hurt a demon. This making it extremely hard for hunters to acquire such rare artifacts. There was another way to kill off other demons, by making a fairly strong demon fall in love with a human, giving it's mark that made a human superior in strength and rather dangerous with spells. Depending on the demon, it could be either weak or strong, the mark becomes more stronger by the relationship of the human and the demon.

A demon gives a minimum of two marks and up to four, one can be from ownership, meaning they laid eyes on you and if any other demon's say the mark they would instantly know who owned you. Some demon's use this to mark souls they found interesting or want to collect later on in life, rarely others use it to claim and threaten anyone who gets close. Normally for humans it's the first, the mark of soul collecting that made you grow insane day by day. Markings of ownership doesn't last long, depend's if the demon found you interesting for years but very unlikely, they usually use this mark to watch humans grow insane.

That's why the hunters have such hardship jobs, no matter which location it is, they travel throughout the entire world to help and exorcise demons. Vongola family was the top of the list, they were the best at what they do and had many holy artifacts people wouldn't believe. Of course, them being the best meant their pay rates were extremely high. The Vongola was known for having harsh and strict rules inside and out, and of course, the next in line to take over the family was his older brother.

His brother didn't really seem to care for him as much as he liked and hoped he would, of course, him being from a prestigious household, his father had the same expectations of the boy. It wasn't easy for him, he didn't want to be a hunter like his brother and cousins. Hell, he couldn't even property hold a gun right to begin with, his lack of hunterness made his father give harsh gazes of disapproval. He was the only person born into the family that wanted to defy his bloodline. He wasn't good at anything but baking, that was the only thing he could ever feel super confidence about.

When he was a child, he won first place for an apple pie recipe he wrote for an online contest. This received him a hundred dollar gift card for a popular cake shop. Luckily for him as well, his mother taught him a bit in cooking so he could make food on his own, she was the only one who seemed to actually care about the brunet but his father kept trying to 'sweetly' convince his darling not to give any attention to the poor boy.

The boy had nothing going in his life and he was sure, it was going to stay that way. His thoughts were interupted by him bumping into someone, he quickly bowed his head in respect.

"I'm sorry!" He spoke as his eyes closed shut, there was a long silence making the brunet look up.

"Herbivore. You are late." A raven snarled, the brunet paled in color. Out of everyone, it had to be one of the hunters that love to guard the association he went to.

"HIIIE! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" The boy cried out in terror, he absolutely felt that he was so unfortunate. First he ran into a demon and now, a human demon, can his life get any worse?

The raven haired male named Hibari smirked as he pulled out his two holy artifacts, they were shaped as tonfas and they were rather darkened in color. Holy artifacts hurt normal people too, because they could considered to be used as normal weapons but unable to dull. The brunet boy gulp loudly as he shivered as the male approached him closely.

"I'll bite you to death." And with that, the brunet boy got a beating of a lifetime.

...

* * *

Hibari stopped with narrow eyes, he felt that strong demonic presence lingering in the air. He quickly got into his stance, this presence was rather eery and more demonic than the ones he normally felt. This pressure was getting heavier by the second, he turned his gaze down to the boy, it couldn't be coming from such a weak boy to begin with. Maybe this boy broke oath. No, this boy couldn't have, he felt absolutely nothing from the boy.

Soon the pressure lifted, as if mocking Hibari, the presence was still clearly around but the suppress of pressure made him instantly know what he was dealing with. His cold eyes narrowed further as he stood in position, why was such a high rank demon near the building. A flash of light came quick, striking the cement ground in an instant, creating broken rumble around the area it hit. Hibari stood there rather startled, even if he was ready for it, he could have never dodged it. This only made the raven even more upset, the demon was taunting him, with such strike it could have killed him easily. Soon the presence dissappeared, leaving the male to growl in anger as he stomped off to find the high rank demon.

The boy laid there unconscious, right by the entrance of the association he was suppose to be in. Soon a shadow lingered over him, two strong pair of arms picked him up gently with ease. A smirk placed on his lips as he walked inside the gates with the boy in his arms. His fedora shadowed his eyes making it almost impossible to read his intentions. He followed the brunet out of boredom before meeting with an old friend, but he stumbled upon a rather intriguing scene.

At first, he enjoyed watching the brunet get hurt but he found it rather upsetting that it wasn't him who was hurting. Those big caramel eyes piled up in tears as his lips quivered each and every strike made on his boy. Those tearful eyes brought a reminder of last night events and the quivering reminded him everytime he went deep inside. He could feel the strong urge to ravish the poor boy once more but refrained in doing so, he has another problem to deal with before.

The demon was growing rather impatient in waiting for the human male to quit hurting the boy he marked as his. So, he let his presence be known, no one was allowed to touch a single hair on the boy. He was very possessive about what's his, his mark was placed secretly on the boy and sure in hell, no one could hurt him but he himself. So he decided to play a little with the raven male, he wanted his presence to be known that he could kill him in an instant with one wrong move. Luckily enough, he got the message rather quickly and grimly. This made the raven human rather angered as the demon decided to let him be and hide his presence once more to approach the boy as the other human stomped off.

The demon couldn't help but stare down the boy's form, the human he held was rather pure for a soul. And such a pure soul always brought misfortune with it, he made his way inside in his humanoid form. His onyx voidful eyes stared down the receptionist as she felt herself swoon at his composure, ignoring him holding a brunet boy.

"Oh, Yes Reborn. How could I help you?" She almost purred out rather seductively but the male Reborn paid her no mind.

"I'm going up to my office." He smirked as he took the keys, he smoothly smirked to her making her blush and nod. With that he walked away and went inside the elevator.

Reborn chuckled a bit as he stared down the boy once more, he was here for infiltration but it seems like this boy was definitely going to make it much more exciting.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading this! I hope to see you more soon! Please review! I'll love to hear your opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my beloved fans! I'm here with a new chapter! Sorry it's a bit short but I'll make up for that next chapter heh. I want to thank everyone for their lovely opinions even if one made me wanna punch the wall. *giggle* uhh... yeah! I'm not doing a great job at saying thanks... uhh..

THANKS SO MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!

Oh and please enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN KHR! IDEA IS MINE THOUGH!**

 _ **sorry for grammar mistakes lol, I wrote this on my phone and reread it 4 times.**_

* * *

Markings, something the raven was very familiar with but hardly used, they were the key to gain a higher rank by collecting as many human souls for lower ranks. Of course he didn't need such a thing to climb due to him being already powerful. Of course his physical appearance was more than enough to get women selling their souls. Markings wasn't always about collecting souls though, in fact they were different. The markings represent as who branded who, they had a code were you couldn't take marked territories, such as humans, without permission from a certain ruler of hell.

Of course, humans only experienced low class to medium low markings. Medium class was rather dangerous to place on a human since it was simply too powerful and they could easily collect their souls without such markings. Medium class wasn't interested all that much with humans, they actually preferred to keep away from such complex affairs. Medium class jobs were to actually settle out and punish who breaks the law of 'him'.

High class was different, everything about them was different. They had more humanoid appearances and they could easy hide their presence from even the most high graded hunter. That being said, even their markings were different. Each of them held unique markings in high class, unlike low to middle class which only revolves around 4. High class only had 3, they were for collecting servants, giving power, and not but lastly, marking of be wedded.

Marking of bewedding was complicated, the high rank demon is risking half of his powers for a certain time and his whole life. Losing half of a high rank powers means he or she is only mid-class strength. Another high rank could easily swoop in and remark their territory or kill their betrothed one so that demon can permanently lose half their powers for good. It's the cost of marking someone you want to marry and extend their life to an immortal if human or raise their power significantly if demon.

Though as a high rank demon, their markings are unknown to how strong or how quickly insanity takes over. Unlike low class and medium which brands the neck and arms mainly, high class brands the entire back but isn't visible unless the use of the contractors powers. Meaning, if either of the marker or bearer uses the power the said tattoo will show. Though, each marking is different from other high rank.

For the raven demon, his case was rather different. He placed the mark of power to the boy but the boys soul instantly rejected it as soon as it was placed. It was rather intriguing for him, never has he heard or seen a mark get rejected, especially from a high class.

So he decided to place the mark when the boy's body was at its weakest, during their intimacy. It took quite a while for it to finally latch on the boy's body surprisingly, of course, it only made the boy all the more intriguing. He was definitely not letting the boy out of his grasp.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the boy who caught attention from him, one of the most dangerous demons reigning in hell.

* * *

"Ah, Reborn. Glad you could make it." A kind old voice was heard from the rather enormous rectangular conference table that was missing one of its sides. Almost as if it was forming a cornered U-shape, there, right on the only short side sat three people. The man named Reborn, who just came in the room, flicked his fedora up in acknowledgment.

"Chaos, Timoteo. It's been a long time." Reborn smirked as most of the people in the room had to refrain from shivering in fear, those narrow voidful eyes and overly strong presence made everyone knew exactly how strong of a hunter Reborn truly was. Reborn swiftly pulled himself into a seat near the far right side, with one swift movement from his hand, his eyes were shadowed over by his fedora once more. He scanned his eyes over the entire room, but the ones who caught his interest the most was the young male sitting by Timoteo.

"Yes! It has." The old man chuckled before motioning his hand to the blonde male sitting on his left. He soon began to coutinue, "This is my beloved nephew, Ieyatsu. He's next in line to inherit Vongola." The man, Timoteo spoke with a kind and proud smile written all over his features.

Reborn took the chance to observe him, the memories of that brunet boy soon flown into his mind, that blonde kid was very similar to the brunet. Reborn only inwardly chuckle, even if they were similar, the brunet had more charm and his soul was pure to the bone. The blonde had almost the same gravity defying hair but rather neater and lightly narrow blue eyes. The blonde boys soul was very strong soul but he wasnt that interesting in the raven's eyes unlike the brunet boy. With a quick turn, his eyes laid onto Iemitsu, who was practically scowling inside at the raven.

"Iemitsu. Do you happen to have another child?" Was all Reborn asked making the older male Iemitsu eyes widen in flabbergast, but was soon replaced with a cruelsome glare.

"No. I do not." Iemitsu harshly spoke, Reborn noticed Ieyatsu shifted a bit uncomfortably as he heard his father's words. Reborn could only smirk as if he was taunting the adult male.

"Oh really? That's strange. I ran into a very similar petite boy like Ieyatsu yesterday, he was quite troublesome." Reborn spoke as he folded his legs, Timoteo gazed back and forth questionably, the old man never heard of another child from Iemitsu

"What did he do?" Iemitsu spat out rather coldly, the strong hatred for the boy being mentioned was clearly noticeable. Reborn's smirk dropped into a frown in a brief moment, he wasn't expecting this at all. A rather pure souled boy had a harsh environment but remained pure? Reborn was starting to questioned this in his mind, the brunet seem to always catch him off guard.

"It's not what he did do. It's more what I am going to do." Reborn spoke as he gave away no emotion in his tone, he wasn't growing fond of the brunet's father. Iemitsu refrained from growling out loud, he felt the urge to kill his clumsy no good son, not only was he insulting the entire family but the best hunter in the world, Reborn.

"Please, forgive my younger brother. He's clumsy but he honestly doesn't mean any harm." Ieyatsu was the one to break the tension of the entire room, his words were soft and sweet, almost as if he was speaking fondly about his younger brother. Reborn smirked out once more, so it seems the brunet's family held some care in them, was all the raven thought. Iemitsu on the other hand was glaring at his favourite son.

"Ieyatsu!" Iemitsu yelled out making the boy flinch before turning his gaze downwards. Iemitsu soon huffed out before speaking once more, "Why are you even here." He stated out with a hateful glare making Reborn smirk more.

"I came into this meeting to ask my old friend a favour." The raven spoke as his attention went onto the confused old man. "I would like to take the boy named, Tsunayoshi Sawada under my training. I see strong potential inside of him and he's caught my interest rather quickly." Reborn continued as Timoteo almost chocked on his own spit.

"What? You can, but this is the first I've seen you interesting in having someone as a pupil Reborn. This Tsunayoshi boy must be very special." Timoteo spoke as Reborn could only smirk at Iemitsu's shockful expression. Reborn was partially lying about training the boy, but he was telling the truth of how interested he was though. Reborn got out of his chair and began to walk away.

"Yes, that's true. But he is more intriguing than anyone I've seen." The raven smirked as Iemitsu rose from his seat with a berry face full of anger.

"I OBJECT! You can't just take my no good son. Why not Ieyatsu? He's much better and trained. He would love to learn a thing or two from the best hunter." Iemitsu lost composer for a moment making Reborn only to turn fully to the blond with a rather harsh glare.

"Oh? I thought you said you don't have another child." Reborn glared before tipping his fedora slightly in respect, not to the blond idiotic male, but his family name. And with that, he left before anyone could say anything else.

Reborn frowned inwardly, even if he was a cold-hearted demon, he felt the brunet boy''s life was rather cruel. His signatured smirk return to his lips, yes, he was going to have fun breaking the brunet. 'I'll make him obsessed with me, he won't be able to live without me by his side.' The demon thought as his expression grew dark with rather glee twinkling in his eyes as he made his way back to his office were a certain brunet laid. The male stride rather quickly as ill intentions filled his mind, the brunet wasnt ever going to escape from him. Never.

* * *

Beautiful caramel eyes fluttered open before taking in everything around, the boy was expecting to end up in the medical room where all Hibari's fallen victims laid. The soft couch he laid on had a coffee table in front of it and to his side was a nice wooden office desk with a nice 180 glass window view of the outside world spoke otherwise. The brunet stretched his arm hoping for no discomfort from his new bruises only to receive no pain.

The brunet boy blinked in question, 'What is going on?' He thought as he stood up to walk over and stare out the office window. His eyes scanned down at his arm to notice no bruise formed on them. His eyes trail upward to the breathtakingly beautiful scenery he had of the lovely mountains. Not a single cloud covering the beautiful light blue sky, the boy could only close his eyes as if he was one with the sky. As if he was flying up there himself, he let out a smile, if only he could do so and never worry about his life.

"Enjoying yourself?" A deep familiar voice spoke making the brunet snap out of his demeanor as he quickly turned around frightfully.

"I-I'm sorry!" The brunet shouted with his eyes closed, he dropped his head in embarrassment, he completely forgot that the office obviously belonged to someone.

Reborn chuckled at the boy's behavior so he took this chance to approach, once he was close enough, the boy questionablely gazed up but was soon caught in a kiss by the demon in doing so. The demon's eyes never left the boy's as they kissed, those beautiful caramel eyes were widening in surprise as all the boy could do was stare as his cheeks began to redden. Familiarity hit the boy as he stared, soon, his mind began to run through millions of questions. But one question stood out from most.

'Why... Why is he here?' Was the boy thought as he finally took the courage to lightly shove the other away. Reborn didn't budge but he parted the simple kiss to pull his signature smirk on his lips once more.

"What! Why! How did you get in here!? There is a strong barr-" The boy's shouting was soon cut off with the male's thumb running over the boy's soft lips to silence him.

"No Good Tsuna, it seems I couldn't hear you. Repeat it one more time?" The Raven spoke with hidden malace as the boy Tsuna could only shiver in fear but his blush still intact.

"How-" 'Do you know that name?' but once more Tsuna was cut off by the rather handsome demon cupping his cheek.

"I've done some search in your memories, and I'm going to train you, no good Tsuna." The demon smirked as his eyes were shadowed over by his fedora. Tsuna could only shiver from the Raven's handsome features but also in fear for his own life.

"But you're!" Tsuna shouted only to be silenced with a glare.

"I'm the world's number one hitman, but, I'm also one of the demons reigning 36 pillars. My name is Reborn." Reborn chuckled as his eyes flashed those piercing florescent gold eyes Tsuna will never forget. As soon as those beautiful coloured hues filled his own caramel ones his consciousness began to fade. All he could remember was those strong arms holding onto him and his back burning in rather pain.

..

* * *

"Ninth! Please reconsider!" Iemitsu shouted as only he, his son and Timeoto was present in the empty conference room. Everyone left a while ago to go back to their jobs.

"Iemitsu, I understand your worry but I believe I made the right choice." Was all the old man said as the older blond scowled rather annoyed.

"But!" Iemitsu spoke up but was soon cut off with a slight wave of the Ninth's hand.

"You bear too much hatred for your own flesh and blood Iemitsu." Timeoto spoke softly with eyes of concern as he got up to exit the room.

"He's no son of mine." Iemitsu gritted through his teeth as Ieyatsu could only feel his fist tighten at his father's hateful words. He felt a wave overprotectiveness for his little brother but didn't say anything, in fustration he bit the inside of his bottom lip.

"Iemitsu please..." The old man sighed as just walked out with a sad demeanor.

Iemitsu could only glare at the back of the Vongola boss as he left the room with no more words to speak. 'If only Ieyatsu inherited Heaven's flame. If only it was Ieyatsu and not that weak born boy!' He angrily slammed his hand against the desk making Ieyatsu flinch.

Wishing and praying inside he could do something for his younger brother, after all, if it wasn't for him he would have never became this strong.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry again since it's short... I promise I'll make up for it!

But make sure to review! Everyone's reviews encourage me to write!


	3. Chapter 3

D; One thing I have to say is, it's not that I'm bashing Iemitsu. He just going through a hard time, so that father-son personal relationship they use to had was torn into two completely. Please don't feel the hatred for Iemitsu or thinking I'm bashing. Though, I will say this and spoil the whole development I had in mind, Iemitsu and Tsuna are not going to forever stay like that. Please just read this chapter on their past. plus think about it, doesn't everyone feel Tsuna grew up with a perfect lifestyle? His mom was overly sweet along with his so called irresponsible father who actually had a great reason to never be home but paying for all the bills? Really? Irresponsible? Then Tsuna's rather disgusting looking grades to see weren't even a worry to his mom for financial issues when he grew up older (feeling Tsuna academic scores were more result of laziness to try, part of him which irked me no ends. Though I love him so much so don't think I'm hating) ((Me and Tsuna are absolutely polar opposites in lifestyle and personality)), (Tsuna's rather extremely different than typical Asian cultural families as well.) Meaning the saving accounts of Nana and Iemitsu were stockpiled and they both only wants what's best for him (I live in a strict household because my mom is asian, the stress really gets to you about your almost perfect grades and scores aren't great enough, his mom is like an angel in my eyes). He has a great lifestyle and if I left it with him actually having great Big brother figure as well in my AU plot, it just can't match for better plot D; and creating a rather troublesome unlikeable character devolpement. It places those questions in my head thinking, "how did his personality grow up to be like this with development that doesn't make sense?".

Mostly my views are there is no such thing as pure evil, people turned bad for a reason or very strong misguides. Someone who never cared about or there for them and or that feeling of alone even with people, etc, causing source of mental stress levels they can't handle. Mental distress that could cause your body to shut down or disillusion your views severly. Please don't misunderstand my intention's in a story I write, and plus don't read this as me flaming or personally mad. I'm more slightly irked actually but it's not going to make me feel the need to disrespect. I think it's a great opportunity for you guys to get to understand my views of life. This is why regardless of some really hardcore plot fics that can really irk you in the character development, sometimes trying to understand the point of viewings of the author is extremely important. Though it's very difficult to do, this why I love stories so much and I'm sure you can agree. Mainly reason why I rarely want my viewers not to know me, can't actually have that (I KNEW IT!) Hints that could be rather obvious :p though. Which I really don't want when I want to end this story idea in a bang, surprise!, kind of thing.

Although, I will not stop you from giving up on reading on this fic. Sometimes personal dislikes and ideas of author clash greatly. If you like/love my idea, it makes me happy and greatful, placing at that position where it encourages me to write better for you, the readers. If you dislike/hate it or certain parts of it, that's also great, it encourages me to talk or try and fix what there is to hate about it or feel where you misunderstand me. Though I'll recommend this plot isn't for you and to give up in changing my mind because our ideas clash. If you have any questions of my story, you are free to pm about it and what really irks you. I will not flame, my love for personal opinions is like a double edged sword. I will take it to heart but never I'll let it control me and try to understand where you are coming from.

That being said, if you read this entirely, thank you for listening and please understand. Other than that, if you haven't, thank you for enjoying my story, and or, take the time to read it.

Those who want to try and know me, just pm me or review. I'll pm you an answer or feel the desperate need to answer that review. But yes, I do read all my reviews and such when I get notifications of it reviewed, and love them all. I'm a very easily touched person. So all your reviews make me happy.

Some questions that aren't answered, it'll be revealed most likely during the next chapter so I don't feel the need to answer but more giggle in excitement to what your reaction would be c: . Others, too later on and most likely be answered or hinted a little earlier if it doesn't run in on my plot severly.

 **I do no own Khr. All rights go to original maker, honestly. I wish I did own, like R27 please.**

 _I would love to say, I'm doing a lot better now so don't worry my dear fans!_

...

* * *

 _Heaven flames, it represent God's love and favouritism over a certain human, the one who can protect all human kind from darkness. The unwavering soul, who's soul cannot be corrupted but can purify the ones who are. Demon's feared this power greatly, it was as if God's presence that was in front of them._

 _Such power led to demon's contracting and slaughtering hundreds of children weekly, afraid that one day it'll manifest into a human who actually knew how to use such power. Though, hunters usually clash well and equally to save many lives. Which is why even heaven flames was a great responsiblity, if one pure soul child was detected to have or potential for it, they were sent to solitary confinement to grow into the one who saves all in the future. Though not every ides were the same, some hunters grew corrupted to use this chance to see if they can create a heavenly flame if their own. While others try to experiment on for everyone to use in the heaven artifacts they held._

 _"Onii-chan!" A small meek voice of a 5 year old child called out to his older brother as a smile plastered on his adorable features._

 _"Tsuna! I came to pick you up!" The said older brother smiled as the boy ran into his arms happily. The older boy hugged tightly as his little brother was just too cute for his age, his could only let out a sigh in relief that his little brother was always so energetic. His brother complex was kicking in once again, his hugged soon turned into a tight squeeze for the boy. Making the smaller brother to begin wiggling, snapping his brother out of his demeanor._

 _"Onii-chan! I can't breath!" The younger whined out with his cheeks puffing out, his face was slightly flustered from how embarrassing his older brother can be._

 _"Oops, sorry." The older one sheepishly spoke while letting go as the little one just smiled and latched onto his older brothers pants happily. He was all set to walk home now._

 _"Let's go home! I wanna eat okaa-san cooking!" The boy smiled happily as his brother could only nod as they made their way home._

 _..._

 _"Who are those men out here?" The older brother saw at distance, his ocean blue eyes tracing with worry. Those humanoid forms couldn't trick his intuition at all, the older brother knew exactly why they were there outside their house to._

 _"Tsuna, stay here ok?" The brother''s eyes drifted downward and smiled at his younger making the brunet boy to only nod questionably as his brother hid him in a quickly in a corner so no one would see him._

 _"I'll be back before you know it!" He smiled reassuringly as the brunet could only latch on as tears began to pickle his eyes. Those soft caramel eyes shifted into glowing sunset hues, his fingers trembled as his older brother could only pet his head and give him a hug._

 _"Onii-chan don't go..." was all he said as his brother began to slip his hand away slowly, his gaze soften reassuringly. That future he saw, the future with his brother dying was going to come true if he let go of his older brothers hand._

 _"Tsuna, it'll be ok." His brother smiled before slipping away completely, running off. The boy stared as tears began to form and fall down from his now golden glowing eyes. 'NO! It's not going to be ok! If you go! If you go... you'll die!' The little boy fell on the floor as his brothers figure vanished before his eyes. His brother was never coming back and he couldnt do nothing out of fear._

 _..._

* * *

 _It was cold... so very cold were he laid, tears dripped down his cheeks as he was unable to move. For why he was crying, he no longer remembered, but he had lost something important. He had to find him before he died, before they laid their hands on him._

 _His lifeless eyes shifted to the door, he needed to escape before he got tested once more. If only he never left that day, maybe, just maybe he would have stay by that person's side he knew. He soon threw into furies of hacks and coughs, they put something on him but it was tearing him slowly, as if searching for something._

 _"Tch. It's not this child as well. I really thought I tracked location this time well." A cold voice picked up from the already dying kids ears. He had regrets tracing in him completely as his consciousness was fading fast, he really didn't want to die._

 _..._

* * *

 _"Ieyatsu! Ieyatsu wake up!" His father's voice called but it went unheard through the boy's ears, tears rolled down his father's cheeks as he pulled the cold boy's body closer into his arms. All life and pulse completely gone from the empty shell yhat remained in his beloved father's arms. If only Iemitsu wasn't out on a mission that day, his son would have never died. His mentally was shutting down, remembering his own son who was training under his father as if it was yesterday._

 _No!_

 _Ieyatsu had nothing to do with this, it was his younger son's fault! It was God, himself' fault. If only his younger son didn't have that cursed flame! If only God didn't make it! No! if only Ieyatsu had it, he could have protected himself and get away, his compatibles were extremely high to hold it. His older son knew how to fight and he was talented in every way as well, if only... if only he had it instead._

 _Tsuna could only stare down his brother's body motionlessly in his father's arms, his hand reached out to touch his older brother only to be slapped away by his father. Both the boy and the women by the male was rather showed from the sudden contact, never those two could believe this would happen._

 _"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU DAMNED CHILD OF GOD!" His father furiously yelled out making the boy flinch at his once loving father become cold so quickly and harshly. The feeling of restrictions of air was began to slowly creep it's way in the little boy's chest._

 _"Papa... I..." Tsuna spoke shockingly with tears rolling down his face as his father's harsh glare made him freeze in place stiffly_

 _"You're the one who killed your own brother! You cursed child! Get away! You have no right to touch him!" His father's words echoed in his mind as the boy soon to furiously shook his head, those words weren't true at all. It wasn't his fault, he tried to stop his older brother._

 _"No! Tsu tried to tell Onii-can to come back! Tsu! Tsu didn't hurt Onii-chan!" The boy started to yell as his eyes began to glow irregular as his mother practically ran to his side to comfort him._

 _Iemitsu was about to say something else but saw the scene in front of him. Tsuna's eyes were widen completely as his whole body shook. It was almost if he was breaking down completely, "Tsu didn't! Tsu didn't!" He chanted as a piercing light shined, blinding the two parents completely. His caramel eyes began to fade off and on in a pulse to those violet gold topaz that was more rich in color._

 _"YOU ARE WRONG!" The boy's voice picked up, switching into a powerful but slightly deeper one. Something in the boy was breaking into two unknowingly, Iemitsu and his lover Nana, watched in shock. Their own bodies denied movement, even breath at such display of tremendous power erupting._

 _The floor began to erode beneath the boy as he was soon floating upwards, they could have sworn they saw beautiful majestic wing's soon form from the light shining around, concentrating on one spot. The power was getting out of hand as soon Iemitsu and Nana was engulfed in the light. It was burning their skins completely like the sun scoring down itself. The blonde boy Ieyatsu's body burst into a light completely, Iemitsu felt the fear in him grow._

 _Was this God's wrath bestowing on him now? Is this punishment for all the sins he created in the Hunter's organization he tried to atone by saving more? Or was this God's damn way of hatred for cursing him? Iemitsu couldn't help but ponder and think as he couldn't take his eyes away from the small child he made become a monster._

 _"Savior I'm sorry for this!" A familiar voice Iemitsu knew called out as the boy's attention turn to the woman. She held a sorrowful gaze in her deep sapphire eyes as the same light engulf her but it wasn't as intense, her medium length dark green hair began to change into longer and more elegantly curling downwards. Three wings sprouting from her back, light lime green, edging in dark as they faded into a light yellow._

 _Within a flash of lightening forming into her hands the boy's chest was pierced severly with 7 light swords, soon she closed her eyes as golden chains soon sprouted from the ground, wrapping Tsuna's torso up completely. She soon chanted words in a tongue so foreign as blood began to droplets down her mouth from the backlash feeling. She was the only one who could do this for the boy._

 _"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled out horrified as both Iemitsu and her felt the pressure leave. Iemitsu grabbed his wife as she tried to move to save her son but his firm hold on her made her turn her gaze at her husband._

 _When the light dimmed a little they only saw Tsuna lifelessly floating with sunset eyes being slightly shadowed over. Soon the light faded as quickly as it came and the boy collapsed on the floor, the chain and swords were absorb into him. The woman fell onto her knees in pain as she began to cough up blood._

 _"A-Aria." Iemitsu spoke, the angel named Aria gazed up with a smile after she wiped the blood away._

 _"Don't worry, he's fine. I just pushed away his power back inside." She calmly spoke as she got up wobbly, her long hair curls soon returned into her mid length straight as her wings faded away with that glowing light._

 _"What did you do to my Tsu-kun!? How could you say that after I saw you hurt him so! He-." Nana began to panic as she was soon cut off by her dear._

 _"Nana, he is perfectly fine. Aria is pre-arch angel. Please believe her words." He spoke perfectly calm, his eyes weren't giving the woman much choice. They were stern and cold, like something in him changed. Nana could feel her heart clench as she crawled over to her son, away from her lover's cold hold she didn't know anymore._

 _When she placed him in her arms she saw him breathing with a calm face on, relief washed over her as she held her baby close as tears prickle down. She didn't understand what was going on anymore, but she wasn't as naive as she played to be to avoid getting hurt. Something was wrong with her child and her elder son was no longer in the world anymore. She felt a silent prayer leave her mind to protect her Tsunayoshi so he didn't become that scary thing she saw moments ago._

 _..._

* * *

 _"Ne, mama. Wheres Onii-san?" The brunet boy Tsuna smiled at his mother as she could only flinch before smiling forcefully at her son who questioned innocently._

 _"Are you sure you weren't dreaming up another imaginary friend?" She continued to smiled holding him close, only making the boy pout._

 _"Mama! That's mean of you! Onii-san would be sad if he heard you." Tsuna spoke as the woman could only dryly laugh and nod in agreement. Tsuna was locked in solitary confinement in a while room with nothing but the white floor to draw on with a markers she bought for him. His mother could only visit once a week sadly but all she could see was drawing of Ieyatsu everywhere and every time she wanted to cry._

 _"Onii-san is the best mama! I wanna be just like him when I grow up!" The boy continued as he began to doodle another picture of his brother by her legs. The woman could only frown, she couldn't dare break the news to him. She didn't want her precious son to break once again like that day she witnessed. Little did she know the memories of his was nothing but rewritten by Aria to stablize his soul and keep power from leaking out._

 _"Tsu, Mama has to go now." His mother smiled sadly making the boy turn his head with a bright smile plastered on his face. Nana felt her heart ache at her son, she knew how lonely he was and she too was lonely without him home._

 _"Bye bye mama!" Tsuna spoke as tears began to roll down his eyes as the woman could only hug him tightly. She soon took her leave rather quickly as all the brunet could do was watch. Nana couldn't dare look back every time, it'll only make her need to stay grow. Why was this happening to her little son? She already lost her elder one, why was Iemitsu letting them take away the other?_

 _She wept as she ran out, she wanted answers, answers to all these questions._

 _..._

 _"Onii-san... did you know? It's really lonely in here. Mama only visits me twice a week now and the guards run these painful test on me. It hurts being in here... Papa hates me too, he keeps calling me a curse child..." The brunet boy softly whispered while he smiled dryly, he was still drawing the same face he knew._

 _"Where are you...? Why haven't you visited me yet?" The boy continued to speak as his eyes flared dangerously into the sunset color before dimming._

 _"Onii-san..." the boy cried as his body engulfed into pure white flames as held his legs close to himself, burying his face. He was so lonely, where was his brother?_

 _"I'm so lonely..." he chocked out while trembling before a pair of warmth wrapped around him, comforting happily. Tsuna's eyes widen as he shot his head up to see a familiar bob of blonde hair, his brother smiling down at him._

 _"Tsuna, I'm right here." He spoke gently, almost hallow, as of he was going to fade away anytime soon. The brunet boy could only feel his tears come down before tackling the other into a hug._

 _"Onii-chan!"_

 _..._

 _His mother couldn't believe her eyes, her supposedly dead son was in front of her. She got a called saying a boy around the kids age was found in the same room with him. She could only watch Tsuna happily interact with his brother, it's a miracle, he's alive again._

 _Her husband was on the left of her as all he did was stare down the scene with a blank stare. She didn't know what was going through his head but from their years of marriage, she knew he was rather shocked by Ieyatsu appearance. She was as well and happy too, they could become a family again like before._

 _Iemitsu frown, Ieyatsu was physically 5 years older than the brunet, it's been 4 years since the tragedy of Ieyatsu's death. The Ieyatsu now was rather the same agewise as the brunet boy, meaning the one who raised his soul was Tsuna. He could only frown in distastefulness, he was happy his favorite son was alive but Tsuna, that monster used it once more, that disgusting power he can't control._

 _Becoming the co-leader of Vongola, Iemitsu hid this information and took Tsuna out of confinement with Ieyatsu. To avoid suspicion he moved them to Italy, by the headquarters of Vongola so if Iemitsu was off on a mission, he could easily send men over to keep eyes on his home. He didn't want to lose Ieyatsu a second time._

...

* * *

...

The brunet shifted softly, desperately clinging onto the warmth he enjoyed. With a small moan in content, he only nuzzle a little closer making the other simply tighten his hold on the boy.

The demon Reborn stared down at the boy, observing completely ever feature he could lay his eyes on. The brunet boy was simply beautiful, even his rather femine features were amazingly breath taking to the demon. But it was odd, what really confused him was the memories on the boy, no matter how many times he dug in to see, it was rather dull and off.

The memories stop completely 7 years ago, there wasn't a single one. Even though it was common for humans to lose their past memories of childhood, they still held shards of it locked deep within the mind. Unlike Tsuna, he contained none, as if he was born when he was 9. Unless his mind simply locked unwanted memories he didn't want to remember. Reborn let out a fustrating low sigh, he hated to admit that he needs help checking into the brunet's mind from another high rank he couldn't stand who specializes in memories.

The brunet stirred awake as his eyes fluttered open to rather half lid. His eyes gazed up to see the demon staring back with his narrow void full eyes, they softened at the sight of the brunet. His fedora wasnt on letting the brunet stare at all the handsome man's features like the night they met. By now Tsuna would have screeched out in surprise but he just stared into the others eyes calmly.

It actually caught the demon by surprise by no sudden outburst from the brunet. They continued to stare down at each other for about a full minute, Tsuna then decided to break eye contact by shifting upwards and pulling Reborn into a soft kiss. Reborn couldn't believe what was happening for a split second, but soon snapped out of his demeanor, he kissed the boy back as passionately.

Reborn cupped the sides of the brunet's face to pull him upwards more, letting his tongue slip into the wet cavern the raven uncontrollably desired. Every single touch and feeling from the boy was driving his senses crazy. Reborn didn't understand why, he did it with so many, kissed so many, but they were nothing compared to the boy Tsunayoshi.

Their tongues dances together as Tsuna moaned out helplessly, only making the demon want even more of him. Reborn decided to pull away out of thoughtfulness, giving the boy a chance to breathe.

Tsuna gasped for air as seeps of saliva was already dribble down on the corner of his lips. His eyes opened halfway to reveal hazy sunset amber orbs, his cheeks well flushed into a nice rosy color. Reborn couldn't help but stare at those beautiful eyes that was pulling him in. Something in him trembled as he stared at those glowing rather mysterious hues, the demon felt as if he was heavily statued down, unable to move.

Tsuna took this chance to kiss the male once more with a simple peck rather shyly, as Reborn's eyes too began to glow into his natural florescent citrine Tsuna knew all too well.

"Reborn." Tsuna spoke with a small pleasant smile on his face as he pulled Reborn into a hug. Their eyes never leaving from a moment, Reborn remain statued, he felt completely helpless. He trying so hard to move his body to grab Tsuna and pull him away, his instincts were screaming a rather foreign feeling completely.

"Reborn." Tsuna repeated with a small giggle as his pupils dilated in desire, forcing Reborn's to do so as well. Reborn decided to try and calm down to observe the situation more cool headed, Tsuna didn't seem likely to try any assaults. The brunet seemed more in a teasing mood, and urging for ravishment.

No more words were spoken as Tsuna began to slowly slip the intense pressure to just stare more gently this time. Unlike moments ago, when all the brunet desired was to control the other completely. Now it was more to observe those beautiful citrine glowing hues that slit wonderfully like reptilian eyes. Tsuna could feel himself almost purr from the back of his throat staring at all the inhumane male's features. The brunet slowly released a low yawn as he let his eyelids become heavy, as much as he loved watching the male he was holding onto so tightly, he was becoming rather sleepy. He decided to close his eyes to rest once more, immediately falling back asleep.

Reborn felt the pressure completely gone as he yanked Tsuna away hurriedly to take a look at his face, only to see the brunet asleep once more. 'What the hell was that?' Reborn thought, feeling the need to let out heavy sigh in fustration. The brunet caught him off guard but it was more than that, that pressure was too intense, his control over his muscular movement was stopped, even after rushing some power to move. Reborn brushed a stand of the brunet's bangs to the side as he placed the brunet more into his chest. His eyes reverted as all he could do was let out a soft sigh, just who was Tsunayoshi Sawada, this feeling was overbearing him completely. The soft feeling that seemed to just prickle his cold heart he didn't know that could move so. He was a demon after all, but the top 3 ranking.

He soon closed his eyes only to feel that burning number deep in his own body start to pulse, symbolizing one of the other pillars was calling for his presence in hell. His eyes open to reveal his usual demonic ones to drift down towards the brunet who was clinging onto him. He didn't have to go immediately anyways, he could stay another hour or so.

...

* * *

...

Reborn sat down with a frown plastered on his face, he and the others that was part of the 36 pillars were called upon the first pillar were finally all present. He was rather upset from the unholy hours it took to present them all, his mood wasn't so great when his time away from the brunet was stripped upon. He didn't even bother to switch to his more demonic appearence as he knew the meeting wasn't going to take long even if it took forever for the gathering.

"Now that we are all here, I'd like for us to share our missions we were given and report." A voice spoke up rather mischievous, Reborn only could lower his fedora at who spoke to hide his irritation. The first pillar, Byakuran, he held rather achromatic hair with a set pointed horns growing from the sides. They were rather diamond edged in gold, the way they were directioned was pointed towards the back to create that winged view. His amethyst eyes scanned over to all the rest before landing on Reborn's, quickly receiving a secret message the two had to discuss after the meeting.

"I can fully agree to this, it's best if we're are all on the same page." A calm voice came from the fourth pillar, Fon. He was in human form so he held no set of horns in his raven hair tamed and very neat with a long braided ponytail coming down his back. His smile was reassuring but yet pressuring so others would agree in such a thing of giving away info. Knowing mostly half felt the desire to keep in secrecy.

"You're fucking kiddin' right? Why should we?" The eighth pillar, Lal growled. Her legs were kicked up on the round table as where they all sat. She held midnight blue short hair, a set of goggles with darken red glass over, pulling her bangs up. Her set of Heliotrope bloodstone horns both differ in size from one another, one was it's original size and curls up in a form of a sheeps while the other seemed half broken and poking upwards. Her darken ruby eyes started to shine in the iris in anger, but even more so in her pupils.

"Lal calm down. I know you're upset from the sudden meeting. We practically all are." The ninth pillar, Colonnello let out a smile to his significant other. His blonde mid-length spiky hair wore a green commando headband that held down half his bangs. His set of horns were rather a deep azurite they were much like Lal's big curled horn but less curled and more spaced apart. His rather sky blue transparent narrow eyes edged with tease to the woman but his voice rather hinted displeasure from being called as well.

"I'm not giving you any unless you all pay." The fifth pillar, Viper spoke up with a rather apathetic tone. His hood completely covering his features, deciphering whether he was male or female extremely hard. Everything was covered up, even the pair of horns he held that no one has ever saw. The only thing people could see was Viper's purple colored hair and on his face adored two purple long strip of fang like tattoos.

"This meeting is very important everyone, right Reborn? Bermuda?" Byakuran spoke up with a closed eye smile on his face, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He was rather losing patience in the others intervening with such ridiculous ideas. As the first pillar, he was respected or hated, it was practically the kings chair over all 35 others.

Reborn said nothing to this for a moment, he actually refused to help motivate the opposing sides but he really needed the first pillars help with a certain brunet's memory. With a click of his tongue, he gave a nod in agreement, this made Byakuran only smile more. This made 5 of the others practically stop all doubt in their mind only to question it outloud at him.

"Reborn! You aren't going to practically agree with this? Even you don't do these things as telling what exactly your mission is." Lal yelled out as she threw her legs down and rose from her seat. She felt like it was getting completely out of hand now, how could their leader approve of something like this so casually.

"I agree with Lal, this isn't like you at all Reborn." Collenello spoke up this time as well. Reborn could only grunt inwardly, he knew the others were going to be like this, regardless of his choice. It was going to make an inward complaint of mainly most of them. This is why me never felt the need to lead such a group, they were all stubborn in their ideas of there own.

"I feel like this decision our third made is very wise. It'll be beneficial to us to know exactly what's happening on the other sides." Fon spoke calming making Lal glare at the most level headed demon. His strength was on par with the three pillars, earning his spot as fourth so Lal didn't really have much to retort back to out of her respect for him.

"Don't you think we should at least have an explanation? Like Lal mirch said, I find it particularly odd for you to accept such an arrangement. Maybe you are keeping a secret in something." The sixth pillar, Verde spoke. This particular green haired male was on Reborn's close to kill list. If there wasn't any rules about hurting one another, Reborn would have probably put holes in over half the pillars bodies. Verde and Reborn stared each other down intensely as Byakuran could only narrow his eyes in question.

The fact that Reborn was hiding he formed a contract with a human and became rather troublesome. He felt that Byakuran and Bermuda knew from the scent tracing he hid so well of the boy. They didn't say anything because it simply wasn't interesting to bother with. Plus, those two were cunning, mostly to use it for payment later on.

"No. I'm not. I've figured since you were in charge with the capture of children who showed potential of that obsessive flame you fear. Wouldn't it be easier to receive cooperation from the others?" Reborn challenge with a smirk, everyone caught interest in the conversation now. Verde, obviously not happy with receiving such a tone and obvious bait the third pillar leered.

"Reborn, you of all demons should know how powerful that flame truly is, it can be on par with you and the other 2 who are most powerful. I believe I can find a way to actually reverse it and use it against heaven itself, we can destroy the angel's for good." Verde spoke, pulling up his glasses. His eyes flared lime jade green, he let himself slip into his own demon form in defense as dark jade horns were pointed forward and barely curved at the tip. Reborn could only tip his fedora up to show his eyes completely, his onyx eyes cold from his strong dislike for the other.

"That doesn't answer my question, Verde." Reborn spoke as his eyes too flared in his own demonic ones. The tension was high between the two until a small voice spoke up, making Byakuran and Bermuda released their power on everyone in the room. Reborn could feel his humanoid form affected but didn't feel the urge to change it to his demon one.

"Reborn, I ask you to keep them in check." Bermuda spoke, he was the only one in a smaller appearance than the others. His body and face wrapped in bandages completely, the only thing wasn't wrapped was his rather onyx set of horns that pointed outwards on each side then downwards. Despite his smaller appearance, he was the second pillar after all.

Reborn let out a grunt in reply, he was clearly superior in strength but their personalities were more stubborn and lack to follow. It was only out of respect in his strength that they were forced to follow, luckily he showed no signs in leading the bunch of idiots.

"I would if they weren't so stubborn in this decision that would help them." Reborn spoke rather boredly, inwardly in emotion he was growing impatient. It's been a total of ten hours, 9 hours of waiting for everyone to come. He needed to talk to the achromatic first pillar about the boy he took interest in, though not only that the boy's location was interesting. Tsuna's presence was somewhere he wasn't familiar with.

"As if we could agree to this. You expect us to receive help when we don't even need it?" Lal snarled a bit, though the power of the two highest were keeping her in check.

"I suggest we all do share. Afterall, once we do know I'm sure it'll make our missions and jobs a lot better Lal~" Byakuran almost sang out this time with his sly smile, his eyes narrowed at the female demon in warning. He was getting really tired of her commenting and stubbornness, he was close to breaking a rule he was sure he could get away with.

The female felt the killing intent almost too violently as it directed at her. She felt herself swallow as tried to keep her ground, only until her beloved placed a hand over her's in attempt to reassure her and help her stay calm in this dangerous situation she was in. They both knew they had no chance in winning if the first was going to hurt the female instantly. Lal turned her gaze over to Reborn who only gave a small smirk and overshadowed his eyes with that fedora. She knew that Reborn wasn't even going to help her at all too.

"F-fine. Then I'll share a small portion." She spoke once more as Byakuran lifted his presence over them, letting them breathe from his power no longer in place as Bermuda did as well.

"You made the right choice~" The achromatic demon spoke as he began to use his powers to implant every single detail he received and knew in their minds. Reborn could only frown receiving such information, so Byakuran did make contact with the new angel Yuni, daughter of the former Arch Aria. Things were becoming more interesting and wicked, knowing the male, he was going to corrupt the angel soon.

...

* * *

...

AND DONE OMG! MY POOR FINGERS! D; I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And I'm making a new R27 story with Tsuna as a werewolf in a 3-5 days! Hope you guys can check it out! ;) Tsuna is more mature and older in this one so the devolpement will be more mature.

Thanks for reading! Love you all! Please review and comment beloooooowwww! Gonna delete the Authors note as well! Any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I've been busy lately! But happy late Halloween to you! And I hope you all had fun? Lol

If you have any questions feel free to ask!

I DON'T own Khr, just the thought!

...

* * *

...

"Hey mom." Tsuna randomly started a conversation with his mother who was busy chopping away at vegetables for some of her signature salmon cooked in the oven with vegetables on the side, the miso soup already done along with the rice.

"Yes dear?" She answered as she didn't stop but started to slice slower to pick up her son's words more than happily. It's been a very long time since they actually interacted like this, Tsuna was very important to her regardless of what Iemitsu said. She knew her husband was rather messed up in the head right now so she's trying to at least fix that said problem actually.

"Well... What do you do when someone refuses to leave you alone?" He spoke softly as Nana practically stopped cutting to turn and give him the most pleased smile in the world.

"Oh my! You found someone didn't you!?" She practically shouted in glee as the brunet's cheeks flared at thinking of the handsome demon but quickly shook his head at the thought.

"N-no! Mom! He just really won't leave me alone! I've saw him two times before and now I'm going to have to see him every single day!" Tsuna blurted out as his mother could only swoon more placing her knife down and cupping her cheeks with both her hands, regardless if her hands were dirty.

"Ara? A male too! Is he handsome? Bring him home for dinner today Tsu-kun! Mama really wants to see him!" Nana swoon, making lovestruck eyes as Tsuna could only flush, his mother wasn't to him listening anymore.

"Mom! What does him being handsome have to do with this!? I absolutely will not bring him over too! He's such a pain!" Tsuna yelled as footsteps were heard from behind. Tsuna pause as a voice from his older brother spoke, making his mood turn rather grim.

"What's going on here? It's too early in the morning to be loud." Ieyatsu yawned tiredly making Tsuna just stand here, completely silent.

"Listen listen Ie-kun, Tsu-kun found a special someone! He's even handsome too!" The mother started once again making Ieyatsu only to frown at the said news.

"Like I said it's not like that! He just won't stop bothering me!" Tsuna shouted before running out of the kitchen and to his room, no one was listening to him at all!

"Wait Tsuna." That cold voice the brunet received from his old brother Ieyatsu made Tsuna stop dead on his tracks. The sound in the other males voice sent shivers of fear down his back.

"W-what?" The brunet boy could only stutter out in fear as he turned around slowly to see his older brother's features. Those piercing aquamarine blue eyes practicality narrowed more from thinking but such coldness was not directed at his little brother. It was more directed at the so called 'male', who can stop bothering the brunet. Of course, Tsuna thought otherwise.

"Is that male named Reborn?" Ieyatsu spoke after a long silence as Tsuna trembled in place.

"Yes... how do you know that name..?" The brunet boy shivered as his brother only let out a small sigh. The older one knew there was no point in getting worked up when it came down to Reborn. The raven male was in fact the top ranking hunter and one of the few that could wield a possessive item. Not only that but is going to willingly train his younger brother? Ieyatsu actually held respect for such actions coming from the top hunter.

"It's nothing Tsuna. You should get changed, all trainees without missions have to be in the association by 9 am." Ieyatsu spoke with a soft smile and reassuring gaze, this made Tsuna dumbfoldly nod. After all, when it came down to his older brother, Tsuna just could never read him right. Sometimes the brunet thinks the blonde hated him and other times, there was this loving gaze. The kind of gaze that made the boy want to cry and hug Ieyatsu for hiding his feelings.

Tsuna wasn't all that smart when it came down to studies, but he did have intelligence, the thing everyone calls common sense. He knew that there was something wrong with him, something wrong in his family. The way his father shows a strong dislike for him and tries to make his mother do the same. The way Ieyatsu grew distant when the brunet turned 10. He knew something bad happened, but he just didn't know what. No one bother to tell him when he brought up the subject, it frightened him actually. He just doesn't understand what was going on.

Tsuna gave a smile of his own to his brother before rushing inside his room to get ready. Even if his family didn't care for him as much as before, seeing them alive was more than enough.

...

* * *

...

Tsuna could only stare down at his legs with misfortunate eyes, a certain demon was sitting rather close to him as he tried to sign some papers. Nervously enough, the brunet received his first mission thanks to a certain fedora wearing demon who assigned it. Of course, it only made the brunet even more nervous thanks to him not owning a holy artifact. So there he was, signing the papers to get one while Reborn was sitting close, watching him sign.

Was he scared? Very, he was actually surprised he didn't scribble on the paper from the way he was trembling in fact.

Was he going to speak a word of complain? Definitely not. Reborn was a demon, not only that but, the brunet rather not provoke a high class one.

"You... You only do hand to hand combat?" Reborn broke the silence between them making the other to only flinch and let out a low shriek in surprise from the sudden voicing. This only made the raven rather amused by how petrified the boy was being. It also brought up great interest as well, does the boy not remember their exchange yesterday?

"Y..yes..." Tsuna quietly spoke as the clenched the paper a bit, crumbling the once before flat sheet. Reborn could only smirk as he leaned in closer to whisper in the boys ear, the fear running off the boy was rather intoxicating to his senses. It only stirred something uglier inside of him, he felt the need to try and actually break the brunet.

"Is that so..." He let his words linger as the brunet beneath him trembled from the rich, hot but deep voice whispering his ear. Tsuna's cheeks began to flush as he shut his caramel eyes tight in reflex from the demon's actions. This only amused Reborn much greater than before, the said demon was actually going to let the boy off the hook today but that 15 hour meeting was dreadful. Meaning, his rather cruel side was surfacing and he needed to take it out on something. So why not a certan cute brunet trembling before him?

"I-I have to t-turn the papers in!" Tsuna practically shouted as he got up quickly to run out the door but was soon grabbed on the arm. All of the brunet's blood ran cold, that irritated feeling he got from the raven was somehow scaring him. Did something happen?

"Let's go together." Was all Reborn said as the brunet boy eyes drifted downwards, he couldn't make out the others expression from the fedora shadowing it. All Tsuna could make out was that Reborn's glare was directed at the window.

The demon said nothing else as if his mind was somewhere else for the time being as he got up and dragged the boy along. The silence actually made Tsuna more nervous than before as he tried to keep pace with Reborn. The male's onyx eyes was stern, extremely displeased at something as he was stating dead ahead. The brunet didn't dare to question it as he gazed down at his feet, trying not to clumsy trip. On the other hand, Reborn was rather upset. Other demons came to peak in his private matters, he knew they were watching him but the fact that they stopped and took interest in the boy beside him mad his blood boil.

The demon could only grimace inwardly at the thought, Tsuna was his territory. He won't forgive anyone of them if they got near to take away his possession, the interesting boy was his alone. Reborn could only soon let a smirk tug on to his lips, even if they took interest in the boy they wouldn't dare go up against him. He could always take the time to rip holes in their bodies for all the times he wanted to do so. He really wasn't up for breaking the rules but if provoked he will.

Tsuna released a chill down his spine, did the temperature drop below freezing suddenly?The boy decided to shrug it off since they made it to the ritual grounds. A inwardly area below the surface that holds collections of holy artifacts. It was a rather gloomy looking place, as if it came straight out from one of those haunted movies. Tsuna's nervousness came back full fold, he was scared by how spooky the place was. Especially if the hunter's headquarters was considered a lovely and peaceful place.

"Sign up in here and choose a good artifact. I need to 'take care' of something, once you're done. Wait for me here. Do. Not. Move." Reborn stated clearly as the brunet could only respond by rapidly nodding his head in agreement. The demon's void gaze promised pain afterall, who wouldn't listen.

Reborn could only stare at the brunet with a light gleam of amusement in his eyes before taking his leave back to the stairs from which they came. Tsuna could only watch the retreating figure dissappear in the darkness as his eyes shifted to stare at the eery area around him. Why did Reborn leave him alone to face his fears? Yes, the brunet was absolutely afraid of dark places like this. Even if Reborn was a demon, he felt a little safer around him. Even if they were suppose to be enemies, he had a strong feeling the demon wouldn't really hurt him.

With one gulp, the brunet shakingly took the door nob that was covered in talismans and gave it an open. Tsuna only stared at the small creak opening in fear of something grabbing his arm. It was dark and quiet, the only sound came was the creaking of the door. Once he took a huge inhale to continue opening the door he could only shriek in response to what was behind it. There, standing before him was a person, very old and scary as if his skin was about to fall off. A blindfold covering his eyes and a long cloak decorating his entire body.

"HIIIIIIEEE!" Tsuna cried out as he panicked and fell down on the floor, his eyes widening at the sight. The old man could only give a smile as he held out a his boney hand to reach out to help the boy up. Tsuna just stared down at the hand before closing his eyes tight he didn't want to die yet!

"I've waited a long time to meet you young boy." A gentle tone spoke from the male who continued to smile at the brunet. This made Tsuna gaze upwards with a confused expression across his face as his intuition told him that the one before him wasn't going to hurt him.

"Waited? For me? What's going on? Who...who are you?" Tsuna spluttered out, he didn't know what to think or say. All these questions in his mind left unanswered for years, finally someone can answer them.

"Come, take my hand dear boy. There is much to discuss."

With that said, Tsuna took the older man's hand without anymore hesitation, he soon was helped up as one last question left his mouth. "What's your name?"

"Talbot." The elderly male could only crackle in reply.

...

* * *

...

The brunet boy stared down at two set of gloves in front of him, he learnt that he had heaven flames inside of him but when the time comes he'll figure out what to do with them. He also learnt that the set of gloves he recieved was crafted for him and only him to use, they took form once his blood made contact. Tsuna had never seen gloves as weapons before in the association, usually it's blades or something a keen to guns.

"I'd be careful around that demon if I were you. If he finds out you have heaven flames, you'll be killed." Talbot spoke grimly, breaking the brunet's train of thought.

"K-killed!?" Was all that managed out of the boy's mouth.

"But what concerns me more... is your original personality, did anyone tell you about the forbidden seal placed inside you? I could undo it but I don't know if you'll merge or split off, fighting for dominance in control over your body." The old man could only sigh heavily out, whoever placed the seal on him forgot to destroy his other personality completely. If Tsuna's original self awakened, this world might plunge into chaos instead.

"Excuse me..? Seal? What are you talking about?" Tsuna could only frown, as Talbot could only shake his head and avoid the brunet's gaze. Somethings were best not heard.

"You have a very long journey ahead of you Tsunayoshi of the heaven flames. When the time comes, I can only pray you choose wisely on which side you'll stay on... Until then Heaven's child." The elderly man finished and moved to the backdoor of where his workshop was. A place where only Talbot could gain access and enter.

"Wait! Please! Answer my questions! What seal? Personality? What are you implying? Please! I need answers!" Tsuna shouted as he followed Talbot and grabbed the black cloak. He didn't understand anything, nothing at all.

"You should know about your other self well. Afterall, he's been with you for over 10 years now, do you not feel him deep inside you? Chain and locked down so you won't break." Talbot asked making the boy only widen his eyes as he let go of the other. With that, the old man disappeared from sight, leaving Tsuna in a cold dark room alone. Only his thoughts of denial was what that kept him sane.

...

* * *

...

Reborn could only click his tongue in reply, he left Tsuna to find the idiots who was spying on his so called mission duties. Only to find something far more interesting than him only doing his mission. Cleverly enough, they ran back to hell once they noticed the third rank demon took notice. This only made Reborn more upset, they were lucky they didn't die from his hands today and had to go through reincarnation once again. With a heavy sigh, Reborn decided it was best to make it back to the brunet who probably was scared out of his mind in the dark hallway.

Yes, such a thought could only make the other forget his irritation not long ago he had. A small chuckle released from those perfectly shaped lips, he couldn't wait to scare the brunet. As childish as it seems, he couldn't help that the strong urge was tempting him badly. Tsuna's shock expression was worth every moment of his childishness.

Reborn walked inside the shadows of the street alley, within moments, he was back to the area were he left Tsuna. His now florescent citrine eyes scanned the area only to find no brunet boy. Was he still getting his holy weapon? The demon took his opportunity to walk to the closed tight door and call out for the boy.

"Dane-Tsuna. Are you finished?" Reborn's voice echoed throughout the hallway, but all in reply was dead silence. This made Reborn frown, was the brunet playing a joke with him?

"Answer me." He spoke more sharply, his tone of voice promised pain if he didn't get the reply he wanted. But like the first time, silence was all that replied back to his call.

A sudden wave of unsettling grew from the bottom of the demon's stomach as he grabbed the door knob to try and force the door open. As soon as he touched, a sudden bolt of electricity hit his arm as he tried to turn the thing open. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling resting inside his heart. Reborn could only let go with a glare, whoever made such strong talismans was an arch angel at best. Even his human form couldn't deceive such powerful craftsmanship.

Soon a quiet rustle snapped Reborn out of his thoughts, it came from the other side of the door.

"Tsuna, is that you? Open the door." Reborn spoke once again as footsteps approached the door before the knob turned. A loud creak echoed throughout the hall as the door opened fully to reveal a certain brunet, staring up at the other.

"I thought I told you to wait for me outside once you receive a holy artifact." The demon spoke, his voice apathetic but that hint of worry was lingering behind such a tone. This sparked interest in the boy who only smiled as he stared up. Those sunset eyes eerily shined in the dark room as the raven's citrine ones did as well. Reborn could feel something off about the boy in front of him, those eyes were an abnormal color and humans don't have eye colors of such.

"So you did." Tsuna replied, his voice was slightly deeper, much more attractive than his usual girly one. It was very seductive and calming like a soft summer breeze. That tone itself was drawing in the demon but soon the trance stopped with the boy speaking up once more.

"Here I'd expect something more from a high rank demon like yourself. Only to find such disappointment." The brunet could only chuckle as he took a step forward, letting their faces only inches apart.

"You... Who the hell are you..?" Reborn hissed as he knew the brunet would never do such a thing. Even if Reborn didn't know the boy long, he knew the brunet was too afraid of the slightest glare and tension. But those cold glowing sunset eyes that were no longer a rich loving caramel only made the demon tense at the other personality.

"You don't remember? Even though we shared such a hot kiss together? How sad Reborn. I expected more. Maybe this would help your memory." Tsuna could only close his eyes, letting himself stand on his tip toes to press their lips together. Reborn felt that intense pressure as he did yesterday chain down tight on his body as soon as their lips made contact with eachother. He let himself stare down Tsuna who halfway opened his eyes, forcing the other to demonize but the raven resisted as much as he could. It was dangerous demonizing now in a strong barrier.

What was going on? Who was the human pressuring him so hard?

...

* * *

...

Hope you all enjoyed! And I hope to see you all again aoon! CIAO! C:


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I'm late on this! I had some stuff in life to catch up on D: well anyways! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and such! I love you all my readers! If you have any complaints or anything, feel free to message me them or review on it!

 **MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all have a good time with family or friends!**

 _ **I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn, all rights go to owner Amano Akira.**_

 _I try and make it commitment to publish a new chapter of Demons and Hunters every 2 weeks - 1 month. But recently, I've been trying to maintain life so it might be delayed to 1-2 month._

 _About the story:_

 _I know Tsuna past is confusing atm, but dont worry it'll add up later._

 _Chapters: Actually I think this story will have about 20-30 chapters honestly._

 _Tsuna and Reborn is going to spend more time together from now on but I still need to fill in some other things that's going on around them_

...

* * *

...

It was dark, purely and unimaginably dark. No light was able to shine but yet the brunet boy laying on the cold floor could see so well. It was nothing but darkness to comfort him but there was this awful sense of loneliness lingering in as well. Where was he? Has a place much like this one existed before? The boy tried to get up, only for his body to not budget one inch, as if gravity was weighing on him.

With a sudden shuffling of moment, the brunet boy's eyes laid where the sound came from. Two pair of amber eyes stared down, they shined like the only source of light around, completely freezing the boy in place. Such familiarity but yet, he's never seen anything like them. Those eyes stung with sorrow and deep loneliness as they peered upon widen caramel ones.

"Are you here to free me?" A weak voice softly whispered, almost keen to a whimper. It almost went unheard by the boy's ears.

The brunet didn't know how to reply to such a voice, even if it was soft. Those words cut deep in his heart and mind, as if he was the one who did something wrong. The brunet opened his mouth only to close it, what could he say to the other? What should he say? The heavy feeling of apologetic was sinking in the pit of his stomach.

"Free you..?" The boy finally spoke after a long silence making the the other, he couldn't even identify, give a small huff in reply. Those sunset eyes only closed in a quick motion to blink before peering back at the boy, but this time the emotion in its eyes became rather agitated.

"Yes, free me already. How much longer are you going to leave me here alone?" The voice became deeper as the tone grew hostile, the brunet boy could only flinch slightly in guilt.

"I..." The boy chocked out, he was confused on what he should say to the other but his thoughts were cut off from the other speaking up once more.

"Tell me... please tell me... when will I be free?"

"I..." The feeling of guilt rested completely in his stomach, the boy could only close his eyes and tremble.

"You know how long I waited for you!? Set me free!"

"I'm..."

"How long do you plan to selfishly enjoy life while I'm sealed away forever? I should be the one who is out, enjoying MY life. But you! You are just a copy of me! Something I made!" Those eyes flared in anger at the boy, not only that but that deep betrayal tracing inside as the boy peered back up and at those eyes.

"..." The brunet couldn't say anything, what could he say after all? He didn't remember a single thing.

"You're the one who should be sealed away! I am the real Tsunayoshi, I'm the one who helped you revived my Nii-san. You are nothing more than a copy of me who gained it's own free will! You betrayed and forced yourself to forget about me so you could take over huh? I trusted you but yet you! You betrayed my trust! You were my best friend and yet you left me!"

"...No! I... didn't! I!" The boy didn't know what came over him, that unsettling feeling inside his heart made him quiver as desperation sparked in his eyes.

"You did! You still don't remember, do you?"

"I..." He didn't remember anything of it, as much as he wants to deny, those words stung his heart like the truth.

"Leave! And don't you ever dream I'm going to sit by and let you keep doing as you please. Once these chains binding me are broken, you better kiss everything you love goodbye! I'll make sure you pay for betraying me, I'll erase your existence forever."

Within an instant, the boy felt his vision blurry as he was bring forced out of his consciousness.

...

* * *

...

Tsuna blinked, he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. He was absolutely scared for his life despite having that blackout. His big caramel eyes gazed upwards as he tried to merge on the cold wall his back was against, his arms were pinned against his sides with Reborn looming over him. Those florescent citrine orbs, he knew so well, narrowed dangerously as they stared down at him while the only light behind continued to flicker from pressure the demon was giving.

The brunet boy was terrified yet captivated by the very handsome and attractive demon, Reborn, in front of him. Yes, it reminded him of the first night they met but, this time, desire of his own poured in. The boy swallowed dryly as he continue to stare into those furious eyes and inhuman features. Those beautiful set of horns Tsuna couldn't help but feel enchanted to, was a deep onyx, darker than anything he's ever seen, slowly turn lighter to a beautiful citrine yellow upwards at the tip. The way they curve from both sides of his head and point upwards was utterly breath taking.

Tsuna couldn't describe the feeling he held inside of him, pooling in the bottom of his stomach ever so painfully yet, wonderfully. The brunet could feel his heart beat loudly inside as he stared up and at the raven who simply stared back. Those strong urges possessed the boy despite being pinned down, he wanted to caress those beautiful horns and simply lay a single kiss on them. Tsuna wanted the other to embrace him while he was doing so, running those strong hands over his body and feeling those arms against his frame.

"What are you. Where is Tsuna?" This snapped Tsuna out of his state as Reborn snarled out, showing rather sharp teeth in doing so. Something in Tsuna's heart fluttered hearing the raven demanded on where he was but reality came back into his mind. That encounter and blackout he held, how could he forget such an important thing just now? Casting his caramel eyes down towards the demon's chest in hesitation, Tsuna could only chastise himself at his rather inappropriate thoughts.

Reborn didn't miss this, he actually grew irritated from the sudden ignorance. Not long ago he was forced to demonize, thus breaking that pressure he felt, and pinning the boy against the wall. Those amber orbs flaring with that damn smug smile over whoever possessing Tsunayoshi's body, and those words he spoke made Reborn almost choke the other in anger. Before he did so, those eyes reverted back to the brunet's original ones so suddenly. Did Tsunayoshi come back? Or was it that unsettling one that made Reborn's blood boil, the demon decided to wait and see.

"Answer me." A long silence has passed and the demon was growing impatient from the waiting. The boy's soft caramel eyes slowly shifted upwards to meet his yellow ones, that desperate gleam made Reborn freeze in place. That rather painful gaze in those eyes made Reborn unconsciously retreat backwards.

"R-Reborn... it hurts.." Tsuna spoke quietly when he felt the other's grip tighten to the point where he felt his arms were going to break. Immediately the grip was released as the boy was pulled into a small embrace as that strong suffocating pressure was quickly lifted, the demon had shifted back into human form. The brunet could only flush slightly from the hold as Reborn stopped as soon as he did. The demon pulled away to stare into the others widen caramel eyes and flushed features. Reborn held a frown plastered on his face from that sudden emotion he was feeling but that thought was crushed easily by the brunet acting rather cute.

As much as the demon wanted to tease the brunet in front of him, he had other problems he had to attend to. After all, he just released his form inside the headquarters. This made alarms and lock down take action, with a click of his tongue he picked the brunet up like a sack and carried him. Tsuna almost squeaked in surprise but one look from the raven shut him up, making the brunet cover his mouth in fear. Reborn's eyes soon vibrated florescent yellow once more as he sharply turned them to the only light in the hallway, footsteps were echoing through the hall, running quickly downstairs.

With one glance at the light it shattered under pressure as darkness soon took over the hall and engulfing up the two completely.

...

* * *

...

The brunet could only stare at the beautiful sky in awe, even if he has seen this precious sky almost everyday in his life, just the feeling of seeing it today was special. He didn't know why, he couldn't describe the feeling he was feeling. The thumping of that heart beat where is ear laid only made him relax, unknowingly he raised his hand to grab a secure hold onto the others shirt. The wind was soft, not entirely cold to make him shiver from being so high in the sky and the scenery below them was breath taking. The way the streets and buildings lit up, trying to contest the beautiful glow of the stars in the sky but only shining ever so differently. Tsuna continued to watch in daze only to forget the gaze looking down on him in wonder.

Reborn could only let out a soft sigh, completely unheard from the brunet's ears as they flew slowly in the sky. He had so many questions for the boy but he knew even if he asked he wouldn't receive many answers he was looking for. The brunet hardly knew anything as well by the expressions the boy shown when he asked what happened. As far as he knew, Tsuna probably had a connection to the heaven flames but that thought was immediately crushed by denial. He didn't want the boy to have them, if the boy did then he had to take him into hell and let his soul be broken by Verde. That's the last thing he wanted, letting someone else have what he marked and claimed. It was frustrating to him but he still wanted to know what was going on with the boy. Heaven flames do not have a will of its own from what he recalled of it and it should never have.

So many questions piling inside the demon's mind, he could only let out a small grunt in frustration as he landed abruptly, startling Tsuna while doing so. The brunet only turned his gaze upwards with an adorable frown on his features making Reborn only pull one side of his lip upwards in a somewhat smile. Tsuna's somewhat displeasure at the sudden landing gave a feeling of mischievousness in Reborn.

"You can let me down now." Tsuna finally spoke a tad nervously, it only made Reborn smirk at the sudden rebellious form he was receiving. Of course, the demon wasn't going to let the boy have his way right now.

"You never asked to be dropped when I was holding you in the sky. Why the sudden change of heart now?" The demon snickered as the brunet could only flush before kicking his legs in attempt for the other to loosen his hold but only failed in doing so.

"T-That's because who wants to be put down and drop hundreds of feet in the air!" Tsuna stuttered out as Reborn could only smirk more.

"You seemed to enjoyed yourself though, watching the world in daze. Although if you are worried about falling, I can catch you." Those words were full of fake sincerity when they came from the demon's mouth. Tsuna could only shudder, he felt like the demon would purposely drop him and never catch him afterwords but it didn't drop that stubbornness he felt bubbling inside of him.

"The v-view was nice... I couldn't help it. Besides! Knowing you, you'll let me fall to my death." Tsuna spoke softly as he pouted a little and turned his gaze away. His cheeks still stained pink as he remembered whose heartbeat he heard.

Reborn only watched as the brunet turned his head away, taken back at the sudden shyness, the demon said no more as he walked over to a familiar household the brunet knew. Tsuna's eyes scanned the area from the familiarity but it was almost too dark for him to actually know. Once Reborn actually got to the front door, Tsuna's face only paled in dread. There in front of his eyes was that 'Welcome' sign he was so familiar with and the lightening from inside barely glowing out from the cracks of the door. Shifting a little, the demon pressed the doorbell and waited patiently as Tsuna's nervousness continued to grow.

"Let me down!" Tsuna whispered as the raven could only smirk in mischievousness and kept his hold firm. The brunet released an inward cry out, he didn't want his mother to see him like this out of all people!

The door opened shortly afterwords, the lights from inside was bright enough to let the rather young looking woman standing there to see who it was. She continued to stare for a while, she didn't know what to make of her little boy in the arms of a very handsome man. Once she let it sink in, she could only burst out in a squeal as her son could only flush in embarrassment once she did.

"Oh my! Oh my! Tsu-kun!" Her words were jumbled up, the two outside the door couldn't make anything out for a while.

"Mom!" Tsuna yelled to catch her attention as his mother only squealed once again before trying to calm herself down.

"Please, please. Come in!" She spoke happily as Reborn could only place Tsuna down for that moment. In politeness he picked up his fedora from his head, letting his spiky locks bouce up and show. He soon gave a small bow never losing his gaze with hers.

"Thank you for your offer, Ma'am." He let out a small smile as the woman only flushed as she mumbled on about how her son chose such a polite and handsome man. Of course this only made the brunet boy continue to flush in embarrassment, throughout all his life, his mother only kept spouting nonsense of him being with a male more than a female. Tsuna just felt that sudden urge to hide in a hole and die from the embarrassment he was receiving.

Once they made it inside, Tsuna turned to run to his room but that sudden hold on his arm yanked him back so quickly. The brunet boy almost had whiplash from doing so, soon he slowly turned his gaze to meet that cold glare that sent him chills and freeze in place.

"Where are my manners? Oh dear! I am Nana, you may call me Mama!" Tsuna's mother Nana squealed as she kept looking at her son right by the handsome raven male. Reborn placed his fedora back on, hiding most of his locks once again before taking his free hand and pulling Nana's hand into his. He softly moved her hand to his face and planted a light kiss on it.

"Its very nice to meet you Mama, I am Reborn. I'm currently in charge of your son, Tsunayoshi." The demon politely spoke as he released the woman's hand. Nana could only squeal once more as she turned to look at Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, Mama approves of you being with such a polite male. Please Reborn, think of this as your very own home ok? I'm going back to make dinner, so Tsu-kun show Reborn to your room." She smiled as hearts literally formed all around her. Her son could only pale as he nodded slowly. He couldn't say anything back to his mother, she wasn't going to listen anyways. Once his mother was gone, Tsuna began to walk towards his room with a huff. Reborn only followed with that smirk still intact from the way the brunet was acting, the demon was most pleased by the results.

...

* * *

...

"How could you do such a thing? Now my mom won't be able to stop rambling about you everyday!" Tsuna whined to the demon who sat on his bed not even fazed by the high pitch tone that could actually do some damage to someone's ears.

"Might I remind you, I am a demon. You're little misfortune is highly enjoyable." Reborn spoke as the brunet only gave a heavy sigh before bravely sitting down by the demon.

There was silence between the two for a while once more, Tsuna was rambling in his thoughts on what to say but that deep fear of the demon doing sexual things settled in his stomach. Reborn on the other hand was pondering in his thoughts about the possession of another person inside the brunet boy. It was rather strange, that same encounter had such evil intentions but yet the soul was so pure. Reborn only turned his gaze at the brunet boy who too brought his gaze upwards to the demon's.

 _"Tsunayoshi is mine."_

Those words the possessor said made Reborn's skin crawl a little. It wasn't like he felt afraid of that threat towards him, no, it was more like he could feel the deep agony and hatred in those words.

"Tsunayoshi." Reborn abruptly spoke as the brunet jumped up in frightfulness, he has never heard the other use his full name. Hell, no one uses his full name unless they were serious. This only made the brunet nervous as he started to shake a bit in fear.

"Y-Yes?" The brunet's voice was meek and quiet unlike his usual high pitch tone. This only made the demon question the boy's reactions.

"Do you... have someone else inside of you?" That question made the brunet freeze before turning his gaze away in horror, he was scrambling through his mind how the other found out.

"..." Tsuna didn't want to respond, he was scared that he would be killed honestly.

"Tsuna. Do you have someone else inside of you?" Those words were gentle this time, it only made Tsuna feel weak to the other's smooth tone. A blush formed on the brunet's face as he moved away but Reborn's arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. Tsuna's gaze turned to the demon's onyx eyes making the boy recall those beautiful horns.

'His horns were so beautiful, I've never seen anything like them. Most demon's I've seen in training were so scary looking as if they came out of a horror movie.' Reborn inwardly smirked as he read the brunet's mind, even his thoughts was amusing to hear.

"Are you going to answer me?" Reborn asked, less gentle this time to make Tsuna break his train of thought.

'Hiiee! What should I say to that!? Should I just tell him yes? What if he kills me if I do! What should I do!?'

"Why would I kill you?" Reborn smirked as the brunet flinched.

'Because I obviously have the Heaven flames! I don't know how to use them but I do have someone inside me who is sealed down who does!'

There was a small pause as Tsuna's eyes widen in realization. Was Reborn just reading his thoughts? His complexion rapidly paled as the demon's features became rather grim and those eyes became cold. So Tsuna did one thing he knew best in this kind of situation.

"Hiiiee!"

...

* * *

...

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter honestly! And I hope you all have a great Christmas :D Take care every body! Feel free to message me if you have any questions or want to just chit chat !


	6. AN

Hello everyone! Sorry for this author note, since it's actually not a chapter. I got some writers block with this story honestly so I've been writing other ones and updating them **(sorta)** to get some fresh ideas. Don't worry I'm not going to discontinue this story! So please bare with me!

Actually I'm here to talk a little about my life and why I'm barely even around.

I basically lost someone I held dear to me and our break up was just so horrible that it put me in a state of shock. It was really bad and I'm barely recovering now honestly, then of course family problems. I really didn't want to do anything because of that, but I'm feeling a lot better than before so I'm going to pick all my stories back up. So please bare a little more longer with me!

I want to sincerely thank all my fans and readers for never giving up on me :) I also recently started drawing digitally and mannn, it's a little embarrassing to do and make me want to not post anything online! If only I had the courage to post my pieces of work like me writing new ideas/updates.Anyways, sorry got a little off topic lol Thanks for your support everyone and we will see each other again soon!

~ ** _Dame-Yuki_**


End file.
